The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the metal rim of a wheel such as used on a vehicle.
A vehicle wheel generally comprises a synthetic elastic rubber body (tire) that is mounted on an annular metal rim. The annular metal rim has an annular outer portion that circumscribes a central axis, and a radial portion that extends radially inward toward the central axis. The tire has a bead section that sealingly engages against a pair of annular bead seating profiles on the rim when the tire is mounted on the rim and inflated with air. Often, each of the bead seating profiles of the rim has a complex outer periphery that is shaped to allow it to engage the bead section of the tire in tight seating engagement in order to seal against leakage and to transmit torque between the tire and the metal rim.
Normally, during assembly of a tire, the bead section of the tire is disposed against the annular outer portion of the metal rim, and is held in tight sealing relation with it by air pressure. A liquid lubricant or sealer may be disposed between the tire and the metal rim to further help seal between those members.
When it is desired to change a tire, or to repair it, the tire first has to be separated from the metal rim. To do that, the tire is mounted on a tire changing device, of well known construction, that supports the metal tire rim in a fixed position. The tire is loosened from engagement with the bead seating profiles of the rim by upper and lower ram type wedges. Then, a power driven lever-like tool is wedged between the tire and the metal rim, and rotated at least partially about the periphery of the metal rim to separate the tire from the metal rim.
Often, when a tire is removed from a metal rim, a visual inspection reveals considerable rust deposits, rubber deposits, or other dirt on the upper and lower bead seating profiles of the metal rim. The deposits can be caused by various factors, e.g., foreign substances (salt, grit, etc.) that work their way between the tire and the bead seating profiles of the rim, or rust that forms on the metal rim itself. Such substances, if allowed to remain on the bead seating profiles of the metal rim, can prevent a tire from properly seating against the bead seating profiles of the metal rim when the tire is attached to the metal rim. In the case of tubeless tires, this can result in slow leakage of air from the tire. Moreover, with both tubeless and tube tires, corrosion or debris on the bead seating profiles of the rim can impair proper torque transmission between the tire and the rim. Also, corrosion, if not removed from the bead seating profiles of the rim, can propagate and ultimately damage the metal rim itself.